White Fang
White Fang is a UK VHS release by Walt Disney Home Video on 4th November 1991, 5th October 1992 and 10th October 1994. Description Cast * Ethan Hawke as Jack Conroy, a young man trying to fulfill his father's dying wish to find gold in the treacherous Yukon Valley * Jed the Wolfdog as White Fang, a wolfdog who starts his life in the wild and becomes more and more of a dog after he goes to the Indian camp * Klaus Maria Brandauer as Alex Larson, Jack's musher * Seymour Cassel as Clarence 'Skunker' Thurston, Alex's companion * Susan Hogan as Belinda Casey, Alex's lover * James Remar as Beauty Smith, White Fang's cruel and abusive owner * Pius Savage as Grey Beaver, White Fang's first master * Bill Moseley as Luke, Beauty Smith's colleague * Clint Youngreen as Tinker, Beauty Smith's colleague * Suzanne Kent as Heather, Belinda's best friend * Michael Davis Lally as Sykes, Beauty Smith's archrival * Aaron Hotch as Mit-sah, Grey Beaver's son * Diane E. Benson as Kloo-koosh, Grey Beaver's wife * Charles Jimmie Sr. as Older Indian * Clifford Fossman as Old Timer 1 * Irvin Sogge as Old Timer 2 * Tom Fallon as Prospector * Dick Mackney as Sled Dog Prospector * Robert Hoelen as Bar Patron * George Rogers as Registrar * Raymond R. Menaker as Shopkeeper * Davis Fallon as Lookout * Michael A. Hagen as Teenager * Robert Scott Kyker as Frozen Prospector 1 * Tom Yewell as Frozen Prospector 2 * John Beers as Sykes' Dog Handler * Van Clifton as Piano Player * Jim Moore as Violin Player * Marliese Schneider as Woman of the Night * Cherokee the Bulldog as Cherokee * Bart the Bear as Bear Trailers and info Rental Re-Release # Video Piracy Warning (Walt Disney/Buena Vista) # The Rocketeer # Shipwrecked # Truly Madly Deeply # Simon Bates VSC PG Warning Original 1992 release Opening # Cinderella (Coming to Home Video) # Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too # Basil, The Great Mouse Detective (Now Available on Video) # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1992 with clips of "Bedknobs and Broomsticks", "Pete's Dragon" and "Mary Poppins". # The Prince and the Pauper # Beauty and the Beast (Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You) # EuroDisney Resort Paris Late 1992 (UK) Closing # The Jungle Book - Colonel Hathi's March (music video) 1994 Re-release # Honey, I Blew Up the Kid # Champions # Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:White Fang Category:1991 VHS Releases Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney Home Video ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney Category:Children's Videos from Buena Vista Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with National Captioning (1993-1996) Category:BBFC PG Category:VHS Videos with Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey trailer (1994-1996) (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1992 (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Mini Classics trailer from 1992 (announced by Brian Cummings)